Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe
by Jude81
Summary: Between their demanding jobs and four children, Clarke and Lexa haven't really been connecting lately, until Raven encourages Clarke to try a little something different. Tags: Smut, fluff, Merry Christmas! This was written for the 12 Days of Clexa for Clexmas18


**Notes: This was written for the 12 Days of Clexa on tumblr as part of Clexmas18. You should check out the post under bae-in-maine and dontcha-wanheda, because dontcha-wanheda did a beautiful mooboard to go with it! Huge thanks to dontcha-wanheda for the moodboard!**

"So what are you saying? Are you guys thinking about divorce?"

"What?! No!" Clarke shook her head, pushing her hair off her face that had managed to escape her simple braid. "No, God, Raven. Nothing like that." She looked down at her cup of cocoa and frowned as she absently stirred it with the little straw.

She sighed before looking up, "It's just…with the kids and work…" she shrugged and looked back down at her cocoa, trying to control the light blush dusting her cheeks. "We just aren't… _connecting_." She emphasized the last word hoping Raven would pick up on what she meant, so she wouldn't have to say it out loud.

For a brief moment, Raven thought about teasing her about the light blush, about the way she couldn't quite utter the words, but the worry in Clarke's eyes stopped her cold. She leaned forward, keeping her voice low. "Sex? You two aren't having sex?"

Clarke looked around anxiously, the blush deepening before leaning forward a little, lowering her voice, "Yeah, we haven't had sex in three months, and before that it was like two months." Clarke sighed and sat back, slumping in her chair frowning at her cocoa as she stirred it a little harder.

Raven sat back in her chair, more than a little surprised. She'd met Clarke in high school, and both had ended up at the same college where Clarke met Lexa. Raven had spent years teasing them about their abundant sex life, as was evidenced by the numerous complaints from other people in the dorms. Apparently, dorm walls were a little too thin.

"I see," she said for lack of anything else to say, except she didn't really see. She wondered if Anya knew that Lexa and Clarke weren't connecting. While Anya wasn't always forthcoming about her own feelings and such, she knew that Lexa often told her older cousin things that she didn't share with the rest of her friends.

She leaned forward again, asking carefully, "So…is it a lack off trying?"

Clarke looked up, brow knit in confusion, "what do you mean? It isn't like she is impotent. She isn't a man, for god's sake, Raven!" She hissed.

"No. I mean…do you try to initiate, and she just isn't interested?"

Clarke blushed again and fidgeted in her seat. "I've been kind of tired too and stressed out with the kids. I had a harder time jumping back from the twin's birth." She slumped forward in her chair, head in her hands, "This is my fault, Raven. After the twins were born, I wasn't really interested in sex for a while, and Lexa was good about it, even though I told her no. And now…now she doesn't want me."

Clarke couldn't hide the sniffle or the tears welling in her eyes, and Raven reached out, grabbing Clarke's hand and leaning forward again, almost knocking over her own cup of cocoa. "That is not true, Clarkey. Absolutely not. Lexa has wanted you since the day she met you."

"B-but I…"

"No," Raven shook her head and squeezed Clarke's hand. "Ok, you two might not be having sex right now, but she still loves you and wants you. Trust me, I know."

"How do you know?"

Raven chuckled, "Are you kidding do you know many times I've had to endure her looking at you like a love-sick puppy?" I know what Lexa looks like when she is overcome with how she feels about you. I saw her look at you like that at Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Clarke couldn't keep the hope out of her voice, and she let herself relax slightly. Raven had always been the more perceptive of the two. It had been she who had finally brought Clarke and Lexa together, sick and tired of watching them constantly moon over each other, exasperated that they couldn't see it.

Raven squeezed her hand one more time before releasing it and sitting back in her chair. "Trust me, Clarkey. She loves you. She will always love you. But it's like you said, you both have jobs and four kids. I mean…that is a lot. I mean have you told her you want sex?"

Clarke shrugged, a blush dusting her cheeks again. "I mean…yes. Sort of?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Really? Sort of? Look we both know Lexa can get kind of consumed in her work or the kids and can be oblivious. Sometimes you have to hit that girl over the head to get her to notice certain things." Raven frowned for a minute, drumming her fingers on the table. "You know…that could be the issue. Maybe she is unsure of the little clues you are leaving, because you had been turning her down before."

Clarke winced, "I knew this was my fault."

"No. Stop. This isn't anyone's fault. We all go through dry spells, and sometimes we get so caught up in everything else that we kind of forget to take care of each other and ourselves. You just need to encourage her. Strongly." Raven smirked and idea already hatching in her mind. "And you know what…I have just the thing."

"Am I going to regret this? I am. You are far too devious for my health, Raven."

"Do you want to get laid or not?" Raven crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at the blonde, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she murmured, before sitting up straight. "Yes. What do I do?"

Raven shoved back her chair and grabbed her bags, "Get your things, we have one more store to go to."

Lexa groaned as she looked at the mess around her. She was sitting on the living room floor in front of the tree, trying to put together two red flyer tricycles, for the twins, but so far wasn't having much luck. She couldn't seem to find the directions in English, only in Chinese and French, and her high school French was one of those things she'd long forgotten.

"This can't be right," she muttered as she held up a piece that she thought was a sidebar, or perhaps it went in the back. She put the directions down and started sifting through the nuts and bolts again, trying to find the right length screws and washers. There were supposed to be six of the size C screw, but she could only find four.

She glanced at her watch frowning when she realized Clarke wasn't home yet. It was nine at night, and the kids were already in bed. Just as she reached for her phone to text Clarke, she heard the key turn in the front door. She could hear Clarke moving around now, taking off her shoes and hanging up her jacket. She smiled and put her phone away.

Clarke stood in the entryway that opened into the family room and then the living room and took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. She rubbed her hands down her skirt, hoping they weren't clammy. "This is ridiculous, you've been married for eleven years and you have four kids. There is no reason to be nervous. This is Lexa for god's sake!" After the little pep talk, she nodded and grabbed her bags and went in search of Lexa.

She found her on the living room floor surrounded by screws and pieces of what she thought were the tricycles. She set her bags down and walked over to Lexa, kneeling next to her. "Hi, babe," she kissed Lexa's cheek and slipped her hand underneath her hair and wrapped her fingers around her neck, rubbing the tense muscles. "I'm sorry I'm late. I stopped at Raven's for a few minutes after we shopped."

Lexa nodded absently, her attention still on the plans in front of her. "Is ok, kids are all in bed."

Clarke nodded and withdrew her hand from Lexa's neck, tangling her fingers together in her lap. "Do you need help?"

Lexa shook her head, "I think I have it now."

"And how long have you thought you had it now?"

Lexa shrugged and then smiled, looking up at Clarke. "Um…a couple of hours. I had no idea tricycles could be so…" she didn't finish, just shrugged and shook the plans a little in front of her, before finally focusing on Clarke.

"Hi." She leaned forward and pecked Clarke on the lips. "Sorry. I'm a bit distracted."

"That's ok, babe. I know you've been at it for a while." She looked around, noticing a small pile of presents that hadn't been wrapped yet. She got up and grabbed the rolls of wrapping paper and ribbon that were on the large, scarred coffee table before bringing everything back to Lexa. She started wrapping each gift, filling out the appropriate name tags: the new living doll for eight-year-old Madi, stuffed bears for the twins, until she reached the last gift in the pile.

She carefully pulled out the small manicure set that had five different nail polishes in bright pinks and reds. She held it in her hands, not saying anything for a moment, worry making her stomach ache.

"It's what he asked for, and we agreed," whispered Lexa finally noticing Clarke had stopped wrapping and was just sitting there with the set in her lap.

"I know. I just…I don't…I'm so afraid of what it could mean."

Lexa set the plans aside and the first tricycle that she had finally managed to complete and scooched closer to Clarke. "Clarke, he is going to be ok. So he likes nail polish and wearing princess outfits. It isn't the end of the world. He is only five. He might grow out of it."

Clarke sighed and looked up, one tear dripping down her cheek. "I know that, Lexa. Whoever Jake is, he is our's, and nothing will ever make me love him less." She pulled out the Christmas Disney Princess wrapping paper, carefully cutting off a piece and started wrapping it. "It's what the world will do to him that scares me, Lex. How do we protect Jake from the world? What if he is a her, and we just don't know yet?"

"Then we will love her just as we always have. Jake will tell us if that is what this is, and maybe it is just him liking nail polish. David Beckham wears it." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pressing her lips to her cheek. "Maybe Jake is really Jessica, I don't know. Maybe Jake is a they instead of a him or her. But Jake will tell us when the time is right. We have created a safe place for our children to tell us anything. I'm confident that Jake will tell us."

Clarke nodded slowly, the ache in her stomach easing. She glanced at Lexa smiling, her voice slightly wet. "I love you, I'm so thankful that you are our children's other parent."

Lexa grinned and kissed Clarke, letting her lips linger for a moment. "I love you too, baby." She reluctantly pulled away and turned her attention back to the last tricycle. "You know, it was smart of you to have those little name plates made. They like all the same things, but they do not like to share." Lexa shook her head and chuckled thinking about their twins, Aden and Alexa who were almost three.

She finished fastening the name plates and pushed the tricycles under the tree. "I think that's it. Everything is done." She sat back, leaning against the couch, exhaustion slowly setting in. She'd been putting in extra hours at the accounting firm where she worked so she could take the entire week off for Christmas. She needed to spend some time with her kids, but especially with Clarke.

"Mommy?" Clarke looked up from where she had placed the last gift under the tree, immediately recognizing Jake's voice. She walked over to the stairs, climbing them until she reached Jake. "Hey, baby. Are you ok?"

Jake rubbed his eyes, yawning. "You didn't say goodnight to me."

Clarke smiled and reached down, scooping him up into her arms. "I'm sorry, my love. I got home late, but I was going to come up in a bit."

Jake nodded, his eyes already closed as he started to drift off in her arms. "Wead me a story?"

Clarke smiled and kissed him, "Ok, baby. Just one." She carried him back up the stairs and into his room, laying him on the bed, before grabbing one of his many Uncle Wiggly books. She started reading and within ten minutes he was fast asleep. She pulled the covers up to his chin, pushing the blonde hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead, her heart clenching. She loved all her children equally, worried about them all, but Jake was the one she worried about most.

"I will always love you, no matter what, my sweet child." She kissed him again and headed back downstairs.

She paused at the bottom of the steps, leaning on the bannister at she gazed at the six-foot tree with dozens of ornaments, many homemade. The gold lights twinkled in the dark living room, and she smiled. It was beautiful, peaceful.

She walked into the living room, smiling at little when she saw that Lexa had apparently dozed off still sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. She walked up to her, her hand settling on her head. She ran her fingers through the silky locks, before kneeling and sitting next to Lexa.

"Mmmm…feels good," murmured Lexa, feeling the stress start to melt away under Clarke's talented fingers. She yawned and reluctantly opened her eyes, smiling up at Clarke who was staring at the tree.

"You're beautiful."

Clarke smiled and turned her attention back to Lexa who was looking at her with soft, dreamy eyes, and she felt herself falling in love again just as they had when they were in college. "I love you too, dahlin." She tilted her head, her lips easily finding Lexa's, and she relaxed into the kiss, her mouth moving gently against Lexa's.

She pulled a little, taking a deep breath and turning, pulling her gray skirt up so she could straddle Lexa's lap, smiling a little at the way the older woman's eyes suddenly widened.

"Well, hello to you, Mrs. Woods," murmured Lexa as she pressed her lips to Clarke's chin, her arms automatically sliding around her waist, dipping her hands down to cup bottom.

Clarke tangled her hands in Lexa's hair, pressing their mouths together and leaning in, trying to widen her legs a little to better accommodate Lexa's hips, but her skirt was too tight. She pulled back and reached down, pulling her skirt up so it was almost around her waist.

Lexa dragged her hands up over Clarke's hips and down to her naked thighs, freezing slightly as her fingers slid over delicate straps. She swallowed hard and looked down, eyes widening. "Baby, you definitely did not leave for work to day wearing these." She let her fingers slide under the garter hooks, angling her neck to try and see better where they attached, wondering what else was under the skirt.

"Well, that was why I was late. Raven and I made one last stop," she licked her lips, suddenly a little nervous. She played with the button on Lexa's collar, not looking her in the eye, hating that she felt a little embarrassed and unsure. "And then I went to her and Anya's so I could change?"

"Change?" Lexa's hands tightened instinctively around the little garter straps, and she had to consciously flex her fingers, not wanting to barge ahead when Clarke seemed a little unsure.

"We really need some mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Lexa's eyes widened, brow scrunched as she tried to follow Clarke's sudden change in direction. "Um…" she looked around the room at the decorations, wondering if they had any, or if they even had any holly she could pass off as mistletoe. None. "I can get some?"

Clarke shook her head, already knowing they didn't have any mistletoe, but she'd needed to find a way to bring it up, in order to say the next lines in her little script, which she was quickly realizing was sounding as ridiculous as she'd feared.

"I have some," she could feel the heat climbing her cheeks, and she put her hands on Lexa's shoulders, using her to steady herself as she awkwardly scrambled to her feet. She let her skirt fall to mid-thigh before grasping the bottom in her hands.

"Clarke?" Lexa felt like she was reeling a little, disappointment bubbling in her stomach.

"Is everything ok? You seem a little…nervous?"

Clarke nodded feeling even more stupid. She laughed and shook her head, this was beyond ridiculous, she'd somehow forgotten how to seduce her own wife somewhere between paying the mortgage, changing diapers, running a small advertising agency, rushing to violin lessons, and worrying about nail polish.

She laughed again, "Oh god, this is ridiculous but…" she took a deep breath and smiled at Lexa who was staring up at her with soft, green eyes. "I want you to kiss me under the mistletoe."

Lexa nodded immediately pushing herself up to her knees, intent on getting to her feet and tearing the house apart for mistletoe or going out at ten at night on Christmas Even to find it, but Clarke stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

Lexa waited, still on her knees, eyes widening a little Clarke stepped closer to her, reaching behind her and unzipping her skirt. Lexa watched silently, eyes widening a little, her heart pounding in her eyes are she watched Clarke shimmy out of the pencil skirt, watched as it fell to pool at her ankles, only for Clarke to then kick it away.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, her tongue suddenly huge in her dry mouth. It took her a moment, and she leaned in, sliding her hands up the back of Clarke's calves, sliding up the back of her thighs, over the garter straps that connected to the small black, bikini underwear.

She leaned in, her nose almost touching the panties, and she could see it clearly now. "Mistletoe," she breathed, her stomach tightening. She finally tore her gaze away from the bikini underwear with the mistletoe applique on them covering Clarke's sex.

"Kiss you under the mistletoe?" She grinned, arching her eyebrows, before she looked back down and leaned in, placing a chase kiss on the mistletoe fabric covering Clarke's sex. She didn't move away, slowly opening her mouth and pulling on the fabric with her teeth, dropping soft kisses all around.

She scooched closer on her knees and settled back on her heels, pulling Clarke to her. She pressed her tongue against the fabric pushing it down between Clarke's lips. She could feel the outline of Clarke's sex under the thin fabric, and she pressed her tongue hard against Clarke, searching for the barest taste of Clarke through the fabric.

Clarke hummed, her hands finding a light anchor in Lexa's hair as she widened her stance. She wanted Lexa to unhook the garters, pull her panties off, but at the same time, she felt rooted in place, unable to move or even tell Lexa what she wanted.

Lexa pulled a way just enough to blow warm air across the damp panties, smiling at the way Clarke's fingers tightened in her hair. She pressed her nose to Clarke's stomach and then turned her head and let her cheek rest against the sweet curve of her belly. She dragged her cheek across the soft skin, eyes shut, shivering slightly at the silken tickle against her cheek.

Clarke chuckled, digging her fingers into Lexa's scalp and massaging her head for a moment. Lexa had always been enamored with the slight swell of her belly, a swell that had turned into a generous curve after Jake. It always made her feel beautiful, despite the fact that she had always battled losing the "baby weight," after giving birth.

"I love you," Lexa pressed her lips Clarke's belly, letting her tongue press flat against the curve, tracing it lightly. She cupped Clarke's bottom, her fingers digging in slightly, as she pressed her mouth a little harder to the soft skin, letting her teeth scrape across it.

Clarke's hips twitched slightly, and she cupped the back of Lexa's neck, holding her close. "I love you too," she murmured before pulling Lexa away slightly and looking down at her. "You are so beautiful," she lightly traced the edge of Lexa's jaw, smiling when Lexa turned her head to press her lips into her palm.

Lexa grinned, wrapping her hands around Clarke's hips and kissing her belly, before sliding her hands up the lattice of her ribs, to circle forward cupping Clarke's breasts. She squeezed lightly, her fingers skating across the bra, before wrapping her fingers around the top of the cups and pulling lightly. "Off."

Clarke reached behind her and undid the bra letting it slide off her arms and the dropping it off to the side. She tilted her head back a little, sighing quietly, a small smile curling at the corners of her lips when Lexa cupped her breasts.

Lexa pressed her mouth to Clarke's belly again, laving every inch, leaving it glistening in the lights from the tree. She circled Clarke's nipples with her fingers, pulling on them gently as they swelled. She was debating whether she should stand or pull Clarke into her lap so she could taste her better, but just as she had decided it would be better to stand and pick Clarke up and put her on the couch, Clarke cupped the back of her neck again with one hand, the other hand on her shoulder pressing down.

"As much as I love how much you love my belly, I think you should turn your attention a little lower. After all, I did ask you to kiss me under the mistletoe," teased Clarke, her voice dropping slightly.

Lexa nodded eagerly, abandoning Clarke's breasts until later. It took her a few moments to undo the garters and roll down the stockings. She helped Clarke out of the, carefully setting them aside, not wanting them to tear.

"Do you want to go to the couch?"

Clarke shook her head, "No, I like you on your knees."

Lexa arched an eyebrow, "Oh reeeeeeeally?" She smirked at Clarke, chuckling softly when the other woman rolled her eyes at her.

"I will get on my knees any day for you, baby," murmured Lexa, all humor leaving her voice as she scooted down a little, pressing her mouth against Clarke's clothed sex, before pulling the panties down and helping Clarke out of them to reveal neatly trimmed curls.

She breathed deeply, inhaling the Clarke's scent. It filled her nose and lay heavy on her tongue. She clicked her teeth together, then dragged her tongue along the bottoms of her front teeth. She scraped her tongue repeatedly, eager for a taste of Clarke.

Lexa dragged her tongue across the curls, flattening them slightly, enjoying the way the short hairs tickled her sensitive lips. She scooched further down, her hands cupping Clarke's bottom again, as she pulled her to her mouth.

She simply held her briefly in her mouth, before pressing her tongue between the folds tasting the silky gloss already gathering. She pushed her tongue between the petals of Clarke's inner lips, running her tongue along the folds. She sucked them in between her lips, running her tongue along the furled edges.

Clarke tightened against Lexa's mouth, groaning softly at the feel of the heat of her mouth against her wet sex. She felt the heat in her belly expand and fill her muscles as they strained for more. Her toes curled slightly, and she felt tingles rushing along her skin, and her legs shook slightly. She leaned forward, forcing Lexa to tilt her head back a little more, as she managed to reach over Lexa and steady herself with one hand on the arm of the couch.

She widened her legs further to give Lexa more room, despite the growing urge to simply trap Lexa's face between her thighs. She tried to steady her trembling muscles, breathing deeply and exhaling in a harsh rush, but she couldn't focus long enough to regain control of her body, as she felt Lexa's tongue insistently push between her folds, tracing her moist flesh.

Lexa flattened her tongue and licked up the center of Clarke's sex, letting the tip of her tongue rest on the underside of Clarke's clit. She dug her fingers a little more firmly into Clarke's bottom to help hold her steady as she gently traced the little nodule with her tongue. She circled around her clit, then flicked her tongue across the tip of it. She coaxed it gently from its hood, and when she felt it begin to swell a little, she rolled her tongue letting her clit slip into the tube of her tongue. She flexed her tongue around it, gently massaging the sides of her clit, and she felt it swell more. She bobbed her head up and down and felt the wetness surge and splash against her chin.

Clarke groaned, her fingers digging into the back of Lexa's neck, where she still cupped her head. She felt the heat coil harshly in her belly, making her muscles strain and tighten. She stiffened her spine, her hips twitching as she pressed herself into Lexa's mouth. She could feel Lexa's teeth scraping lightly across her clit, Lexa's chin pressing into her. She wanted more, but her tongue was useless in her mouth, her brain too raw to find the words to let Lexa know what she wanted.

She growled in frustration when she felt Lexa's tongue relax and let go of her clit, but she groaned when she felt the wet muscle trace her opening. Her swollen, inner muscles instinctively tried to grab the tip of Lexa's tongue and pull her in, but Lexa resisted, pulling back and continuing to trace around her opening, gathering the wetness along her tongue only to smear it messily against her clit.

Her frustration quickly turned to excitement when she felt Lexa's fingers at her sex, and she dropped her head, trying to widen her stance even further to give Lexa more room. "Yes, f-fuck, yes. Please," she muttered swiveling her hips a little trying to impale herself on Lexa's fingers.

Lexa pressed her index finger against Clarke, but then added another finger when she realized how wet Clarke was. She circled Clarke's entrance and then pushed in with one smooth motion, burying her fingers inside of Clarke's wet heat as far as they would go.

"Fuck!" Clarke snapped her hips, stars dying behind her eyes at the feel of Lexa inside of her. She whimpered and clenched hard around her fingers, drawing them deeper into her body. It took her a moment to adjust to the pressure, and she groaned when Lexa wiggled her fingers slightly.

"Goddess…y-yes." She tried to lift herself off of Lexa's fingers, but she couldn't find the proper coordination to fuck herself on Lexa, and groaned, her fingers twitching in Lexa's hair.

"It's ok, I've got you, baby." Lexa wrapped her left arm tight around Clarke to steady her as she curled her fingers slightly and dragged them out and pumped them back in. She pressed her tongue against Clarke's clit, grinding down on it, while rubbing her thumb between the little valley of her inner lips. It was an awkward position, and Lexa didn't have much room to pick up a rhythm, but she knew not much more was needed as Clarke was already so close to the edge.

She pressed her tongue harder against her clit, then circled it and sucked on it, flicking her tongue against the underside of her swollen clit. She panted hard against Clarke's swollen sex. Her head stung from where Clarke had dug her fingers in, and her face was wet from Clarke's glistening sex. Her musk lay heavy on her tongue, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to simply bury her face inside of Clarke, but she resisted, instead grinding her tongue against Clarke's swollen clit. She hummed hard against it, knowing she would feel the vibrations, and she was rewarded with Clarke garbling her name, her hips jerking now and bumping against Lexa.

Lexa rolled her tongue again, fitting the opening against Clarke's clit, and let it slide in. She shivered at the feel, and she flexed her tongue around the pulsating nodule. She massaged it and bopped her head again, feeling it harden and swell even more. She pumped her fingers deep inside of Clarke, picking up a slow rhythm, knowing that it wasn't quite enough yet to push her over the edge, but simply to pull her along.

Clarke closed her eyes tightly, seeing shapes and colored shadows flickering and fading. She could feel the swelling in her clit, it was almost painful, and she pressed forward, letting just a hint of her weight rest on Lexa's face, as she pumped her hips softly, small moans falling past her lips.

She ground down on Lexa, her mind slowly going blank, as all her energy took root deep in her sex, and she clenched around Lexa's fingers shuddering at the friction of trying to hold Lexa's fingers inside of her when Lexa withdrew. She could feel it building with each insistent tug of Lexa's lips around her clit, each pump of her fingers. And with one last light scrape of Lexa's teeth on her clit, Clarke felt the cold burn sweep up through her straining muscles, and her mouth fell open, and Lexa's names tumbled past her lips, straining and brutal.

Her chest heaved and her sex clenched, and she was sure she had probably drowned Lexa in the cum that slipped wetly from her body. Her body jerked once, twice, and she groaned pushing against Lexa's face when she felt the brunette's hot mouth close sharply around her clit and suck hard. She pushed down, grinding on Lexa's chin, her hips stuttering as she gripped the back of Lexa's neck even tighter. She felt the burning in her toes, and this time it itched its way up her legs and buried itself in her belly. The sharp lancing heat in her belly made her want to scream but she didn't, as the tendrils of heat seeped through her fatigued muscles, and she shook, whimpering and begging as her second orgasm pulsed along her shredded nerves.

Lexa suckled the straining bundle of nerves, milking Clarke's second orgasm from her, determined to carry her through it. She felt the hot moisture bathe her chin twice, and she groaned around Clarke's clit, as the blonde pumped her hips against her mouth. She could feel Clarke's legs shaking hard and she wrapped her arms tight around the back of her thighs and pulled back from Clarke's swollen, red clit and smiled.

She gently guided Clarke down into her lap, smiling at the way her wife collapsed in her arms like a puppet suddenly cut form its strings. She ran her hands soothingly up and down her back, waiting for Clarke to catch her breath. She wiped her face with her hand and then licked the sticky juices off her fingers.

It was long moments before Clarke's breathing finally evened out slightly, and she sat back in Lexa's lap, her face flushed, her eyes dreamy.

"Hi."

"Hello, yourself."

Clarke kissed Lexa tasting herself on her lips, and she pressed her tongue against Lexa's lips, pushing past them, to slide against Lexa. They kissed for long moments, until Clarke finally sat back, hands around Lexa's neck.

"That was…" she laughed and pressed her forehead to Lexa's. "Thank you. I needed that." She looked up, her eyes slightly wet. "I've missed you," she whispered.

Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke, cradling her in the shelter of her arms. "I've missed you so much too. We need to make time for us, Clarke. Just us."

Clarke nodded, pressing her face into the warm crook of Lexa's neck, breathing her in before pulling back. "We will." She kissed Lexa on the nose before smirking at her, "Now I think we should make good use of this couch. I'm sure someone is probably feeling a little needy right now." She winked and slipped her hand between them, cupping Lexa's sex, pressing her fingers hard against the seam of the crotch of her jeans and rubbing.

Lexa let her head fall back against the couch, "Fuck, yes!"

Clarke smirked and clambered off Lexa's lap, laughing at the way her wife grunted in disappointment. "Come on, Love, I have plans for you that involve you sitting on the couch and me on my knees in front of you."

Lexa groaned and stumbled to her feet, her hands reaching for Clarke, who easily evaded them. "Nope. Later. Right now, I want to take care of you." She pointed to the couch. "Sit."

And Lexa sat.

The sun was just peeking over the trees, the rays creating dust motes in the air of the master bedroom, when four little figures slipped into the room and climbed up on the bed, nestling down under the covers between their parents.

Lexa opened her eyes, blinking in the dim light. She turned her head and smiled at Alexa fast asleep on top of Clarke, Aden tucked into Clarke's side. She wrapped her arms around Madi and Jake and pulled them close.

Christmas came early in their house, but this moment was the one Lexa treasured the most.

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
